El Secreto
by KarenUrquiiola
Summary: Ella, nacida en la gloria de la nobleza, las riquezas y el poder, no pudo haber sido mas a fortunada, aunque de alguna manera, el destino la llevo a que a sus escasos 16 años comenzara a escribir su historia como una prostituta.
1. La Prostituta

**Antes de que empiecen la lectura, les aclarare ciertos puntos. La historia**** obviamente es en un Universo Alterno, por lo tanto puede que las personalidades de los personajes cambien un poco, tratare de que no sea tanto.**

**El contexto histórico del mundo no importa, tan solo quise ambientarlo en esa época, y puse los años para que sepan que tantos han transcurrido y que edad tiene el personaje principal ósea mi preciosa Rukia :D**

**Fic 100% Ichiruki, de mi propia autoria, segundo en total.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach **y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del siempre imitado pero nunca igualado (xD) **Tite Kubo. **Yo solo uso sus personajes con el fin de entretener a todos ustedes. Cabe mencionar que no recibo dinero por hacer esta historia, eso es ilegal, aunque… podemos arreglarnos con unos reviews no ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Historia dedicada a mi precioso Pyon <strong>

**¡Te amo! :D**

**El Secreto de la Prostituta.**

Corría el año 1763, Karakura, un pueblo japonés cerca de la las costas occidentales de Nagareboshi*.

Ella, nacida en la gloria de la nobleza, las riquezas y el poder, no pudo haber sido más afortunada. Con una familia que añoraba su llegada desde el principio, capases de colmarla con el mas puro amor que reside en la Tierra, con las mejores comodidades que un ser humano en esos tiempos podía siquiera imaginar, con la protección y el cariño que solo alguien de su misma sangre podía profesarle... Una vida feliz, me supuse yo. Pero fue en el invierno de 1779 que ella comenzó a escribir su historia como una prostituta.

Inglaterra 1787

El pueblo de Inuzuri no podía verse peor, era una mierda de pueblo. La pobreza se respiraba en las calles, la miseria y el hambre apestaban tanto como la muerte, que incluso la soledad llegaba a saber bien. Ese pueblo se encontraba a las afueras de Londres, lo suficientemente alejado de el como para mantenerse en el anonimato, y lo suficientemente cerca como para que algunos privilegiados conocieran a lo que se dedicaba la gente allí, mas específicamente las mujeres. Y es que siendo Inuzuri un pueblo de inmigrantes, las oportunidades de trabajo para ellos eran casi nulas, por lo que el mejor recurso de trabajo que se podía utilizar era el cuerpo propio. Inuzuri, el pueblo de los burdeles. Sin duda existían decenas de burdeles en el pueblo, unos mejores que otros, y otros que eran de plano una inmundicia. Pero no había ninguno que se comparara al burdel Rukongai, y eso era porque la tenían a ella como dama de compañía, a la mujer más bella y solicitada de Inuzuri, ellos tenían a Rukia Kuchiki.

-Has estado estupenda- Un muchacho de cabellos negros se recostaba con cansancio sobre las mullidas almohadas de la cama, respirando ajetreadamente.- Sin duda vales cada centavo de lo que cuestas.- Se giro hacia ella recargándose sobre su brazo izquierdo aun con la respiración entrecortada. Ella se sentó en la cama y encendió un cigarrillo. – ¿Sabes? ahorre durante todo un mes para esto.- Dijo muy orgulloso de si. Los orbes azules de la muchacha miraron al chico.

-¿En tan poco tiempo juntaste tanto?.- No es que realmente le importara. Solo quería hacer tiempo.

-Bueno.- Desacomodo sus cabellos con pena.- robe algo de dinero a mis padres.- Dijo evitando la pesada mirada de la joven.

Ella sonrío con autosuficiencia.

-Vaya, lo que es capaz de hacer un hombre por sexo.- Dio una calada al cigarrillo.

-Tengo que admitir que tú vales toda esa plata.- Dijo acariciando el seno desnudo de la muchacha.- ¿No te gustaría que nos viéramos después de…

-No.- Lo interrumpió ella.- Sabes que si quieres tener sexo conmigo tendrás que pagarme. Yo no regalo mi cuerpo niño, que te quede bien claro.- La muchacha se levantó y cogió la bata colgada en la cabecera de la cama. Le jodía que todos los días algún imbecil como ese le propusiera tener "algo" fuera de allí. ¡Como si fuera una novata!

-¡Tranquila fue solo una opinión!- Dijo tratando de calmar a la muchacha.- Además, aun me queda tiempo.- señaló el reloj en la pared.- Aun me queda un cuarto de hora.

La muchacha lo ignoró poniéndose la bata y recogiendo sus ropas. Tomo el cigarrillo que había dejado en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿No te e dicho ya que aun queda tiempo? - el joven se levanto de la cama interponiéndose entre la puerta y la chica.

-Hazte a un lado Hisagi, no tengo tiempo para oírte decir más estupideces.- Sus palabras eran frías y penetrantes. Hisagi negó con la cabeza.

-Tú te vas a quedar aquí hasta que se termine mi tiempo.- Vacilo un poco, pero se mantendría firme, tanto había pasado por conseguir el dinero que no iba a desperdiciar ni un segundo mas.

-¿Enserio? - Preguntó burlona.- Si sabes lo que te conviene apártate de aquí.- Su mirada era retadora, e increíblemente atrayente. Hisagi no supo que decir, y molesto se regreso a la cama.

-Zorra.- Dijo por lo bajo. La muchacha volteo a verlo antes de salir de la habitación, y con una increíble sonrisa en los labios le dijo:

-Zorra no Hisagi. Puta, soy una puta.- y cerró la puerta tras de si.

¡Pero que idiotas eran los hombres! como si ese tipo de insultos le fueran a afectar. Ya había recibido antes palabras y tratos mucho peores que ese y a ella no le causaban ni la menor pizca de dolor o molestia. Caminó por el estrecho pasillo, calando el cigarrillo con cierto fastidio, al recordar el comentario de Hisagi, debía admitir que ese en cambio si le había molestado, ¡sexo gratis!, eso era lo que los hombres buscaban, ¿Por algo se casaban no? ¡Compromiso ni que mierdas! Solo querían conseguirse a alguien con quien pudieran coger gratis y de por vida. Ella no creía en esas estupideces del amor, no eran más que sentimientos creados por el mercado para ser vendidos en masa. ¡Idioteces!

-¡Rukia-san!.- Una alegre vocecilla la saco de sus pensamientos.- ¿Como siempre antes de tiempo no?.- La dueña de aquella infantil voz le regalaba una sonrisa como todas las veces que la veía.

-Ah Inoue.- Respondió sin darle importancia. Rukia no solía ser demasiado social, pero de alguna manera, tenia "amigas" allí, e Inoue Orihime era una de ellas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Rukia-san? ¿Estas enojada?.- Preguntó con desconcierto la muchacha de ojos grises.- ¡No me digas que Hisagi-kun te ha hecho enojar!.- Hizo un pucherito.

-¿Ese niñato? ¡Para nada! Apenas me a durado un rato.- Dijo indiferente.

-Porque sabes que le puedo decir a Rangiku que se quiere pasar contigo y veraz que lo pone en su lugar.- La joven alzo un puño en señal de victoria.

-No es necesario Inoue, se defenderme sola, además, ¿De que manera se puede pasar conmigo?.- Cuestiono irónica Rukia

-Bu-bueno, supongo Tienes razón.- Orihime volvió a sonreír tontamente.- ¡Ah! Cierto, el jefe te busca, dijo que era urgente.

-Y no sabes que quiere.- Rukia se sobo las sienes con pesar.

-No, no lo se. Pero se veia, mmmm… raro.- Rukia miro a Orihime con sorpresa. ¿Raro? ¿Él, raro? - Mejor apresúrate Rukia-san, no valla a ser que se moleste.

-¿Molestarse él? ¿Conmigo? Imposible. Mejor vete tú que tu cliente se ve desesperado.- Dijo la muchacha señalando con la cabeza al hombre gordo que acompañaba a Orihime, quien había permanecido como inerte desde que comenzaron el intercambio de palabras.

-¡Oh!.- La muchacha se sonrojó.- Lo lamento mucho ¡Ken-chan! ¡No te preocupes, te lo recompensaré!.- Dijo alejándose por el pasillo, tomada del enorme brazo de su acompañante.

Rukia bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja, el burdel constaba de tres niveles, planta baja que era la "recepción" el primer piso que era como una taberna donde se vendía alcohol y las muchachas eran ofrecidas y el segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los encuentros íntimos.

Antes de llegar al despacho del jefe, se metió a la que era su habitación, se puso el corsé, el vestido verde esmeralda y las zapatillas que había traído del cuarto de "arriba" arreglo su cabello, que aunque corto, era demasiado rebelde, siempre con su mechón en la frente que tanto la caracterizaba. También se maquillo un poco antes de salir, puso colorete en sus mejillas y pinto sus labios con un rosa sutil.

Se quedo un segundo, observando su reflejo… mirándose al espejo… esa era ella, "eso" es lo que ella era ahora. Una bella mujer… una prostituta.

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿Que idioteces pensaba?

Salio deprisa del cuarto, como quien huye de un perseguidor, cerró la puerta y se recargo unos momentos sobre ella, temiendo que su reflejo fuese tras ella. ¡Idioteces! ¡Nada más que idioteces!

Se dirigió con paso tranquilo a la oficina del "jefe", al llegar entró como si fuera una habitación cualquiera, no había necesidad de anunciar su llegada o de temer interrumpir algo importante, porque lo mas importante para el jefe, era ella.

-Orihime dijo que me buscabas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- A pesar de no ser palabras tan amigables, dichas por ella hacia el, no tenían un mal impacto. Rukia tenía cierta manera brusca de hablar y eso él lo sabía.

El hombre estaba sentado tras el escritorio, de espalda a la puerta, mirando por el enorme ventanal que daba directo al bosque. Aun era temprano, y la luz del día bañaba la lúgubre habitación. Rukia espero la respuesta del hombre, pero esta no llego.

-¿Estas bien Kaien?

Escuchar su nombre lo despertó de sus pensamientos, sorprendido por no haber escuchado a la muchacha entrar, dirigió su mirada a los ojos azul rey que lo miraban con cierto aire preocupante.

-¿Rukia? Lo siento, no escuche cuando llegaste.- Se disculpó

-Orihime dijo que me buscabas.- Repitió ella su primera frase.

-¡Ah! Si, siéntate por favor.- Dijo caminado hacia el otro lado de su escritorio, ofreciéndole la silla que estaba frente a la de el.

-No es necesario Kaien.- Dijo cortante, le molestaba que la quisieran tratar como una señorita cuando no lo era, y mucho menos cuando ellos no eran unos caballeros.

El hombre de los ojos verde agua no se inmuto, y volvió a su asiento. Abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y saco unas hojas blancas.

-¿Impuestos?.- Pregunto con fastidio Rukia. Si era por eso le daría unos buenos golpes al idiota ese. Para su desconcierto él sonrío con ¿tristeza?

-Seria bueno que fueran impuestos, pero no, no lo son. Es una carta.

El rostro de Rukia no podía expresar mas confusión, ¿Que demonios le pasaba a Kaien? Usualmente el siempre solía ser calido, amable y a veces hasta un poco irritante, a su parecer, con ella, pero nunca era misterioso, Kaien no le tenia secretos, el mismo no se lo permitía. Y la razón por la que el era un libro abierto con ella, era por que el quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba, y cuanto era capaz de hacer por ella.

-Es un sentimiento raro ¿Sabes? cuando la recibí, jamás me imagine que tendría una noticia así. Pensé tantas cosas, y al final no era ninguna de ellas.

Rukia termino sentándose en la silla que Kaien le había ofrecido, seguro la charla iba para largo, y de cierta manera, era la primera vez que desde que lo conocía, algo de el le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

-En fin, no te quiero aburrir con un melodrama innecesario.- Kaien se dio cuenta de la dificultad de sus propias palabras, era mejor ir al grano.- Mis padres han muerto.

El corazón de Rukia se estrujó de una manera ilógica al escuchar esa frase. Ni ella misma supo porque.

-Y eso no es todo, debido a las constantes deudas de mi padre, todas sus pertenencias han sido repartidas entre las personas a las que les debía algo.- Kaien sonrío de la misma manera triste.- Ni siquiera pensó en el.- Esa frase la dijo mas para si, sin embargo Rukia lo pudo escuchar.

-"¿Pensar en él?".- Pregunto sin querer. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, ella expresaba ansiedad, el expresaba duda.

-Mi hermano Rukia, han dejado solo a mi hermano, y en esta carta mencionan que debido a que aun es menor de edad debe quedarse conmigo, por lo menos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

* * *

><p>Acotaciones: Nagareboshi* : Como muchos saben significa estrella fugaz y no creo que exista como pueblo, solo es una palabra que me gusto como suena y decidí ponerlo como lugar :D<p>

Espero le haya gustado el primer capitulo, háganme saber que opinan, para ver si lo continuo o si se queda así xD

Saludos!


	2. El Hermano de Kaien

Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Dedicado especialmente a:

**Gzn, DarkJazzCasper, Nany Kuchiki, May Hudson y Candy-chan.**

Quienes muy amablemente me dejaron un Review, ¡Muchas gracias chicas! espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado :)

Oh y tambien gracias por agregarme a sus historias favoritas, asi como a un autor favorito :D

**Disclaimer: **Ni **Bleach** ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son de **Tite Kubo (久保 帯人) **Yo solo uso a sus personajes en mi historia con bases IchiRukistas, que no existiría si Tite ya hubiera aceptado aquella relacion ¬¬'

Ahora si... a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>El Hermano de Kaien<strong>

Habían pasado cinco días después de aquella plática que tuvo con Kaien.

-"Una semana y mi hermano estará aquí."- Recordó sus palabras

¡Maldición! ahora hasta ella se sentía incomoda y rara. Bien, ahora tendrían al hermanito chillón dándole vueltas al burdel como si de una casa de juegos se tratara, ignorante del lugar que pisarían sus pies, ¿Como explicarle al niño que tipo de lugar era ese? ¿Qué hacían las personas comportándose de esa manera? ¿Aun usaría pañales? ¡Aghh! La sola idea comenzaba a fastidiarle, y es que aunque fuera demasiado gracioso ver a un mini-Kaien, tampoco quería tener que lidiar con las necesidades de un chiquillo, ella carecía de aquel sentido maternal.

Camino al "comedor" que no era mas que la taberna del primer piso con las mesas acomodadas a modo de mesón. Desde las escaleras se escuchaban los "parloteos" emocionados de las chicas, que muy probablemente estarían hablando de la nueva gran sensación que ya tenia rato saliendo de sus bocas. La noticia de la próxima llegada del hermano de Kaien, se convirtió en una verdadera bomba para todas las inquilinas del Rukongai, quienes al contrario de Rukia esperaban con ansias la llegada del pequeño.

Orihime comentaba con alegría en el desayuno que seria bueno comenzar a comprar juguetes para el niño. Rangiku por el contrario preguntaba que qué pruebas tenían de que era un niño, el hecho de que era menor de edad no significaba que fuese un pequeñín, probablemente seria ya un muchacho, con hormonas alocadas, osease un depravado.

-Créanme, así son los de su edad.- Dijo embadurnando su pan tostado con mantequilla, Rangiku era la predilecta de los clientes jóvenes, muy probablemente por el morbo que desataba su muy curveado cuerpo, sin dejar de lado, claro, la belleza de su rostro.

-¿Tu crees?- Pregunto Orihime con pesar. Rangiku sonrió.

-Orihime, a pesar de ser lo que eres me sigues pareciendo una niñita inocente.- Dijo revolviendo con cariño los cabellos naranjas de la muchacha.

-Yo la llamaría boba.- Mascullo burlona una chica de ojos lilas y cabello negro, amarrado en dos coletas a su compañera de al lado.

-¡Oh Loly querida! Tu mejor que nadie sabes de esos mundos. Orihime si te interesa ser una boba, júntate con ella, se ve que esta ansiosa por enseñarte.- Soltó con acides Rangiku después de escucharle, y las risas no se hicieron esperar en el comedor. Loly desfiguro su cara en un gesto de molestia, Menoly la otra muchacha continuo comiendo su sopa, como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior.

-Buenos días chicas.- Saludo al entrar la muchacha de los ojos azules, con un vestido satinado del mismo color, que dejaba a la vista sus desnudos hombros. Se veía muy guapa.

-Buenos días Rukia-san- Respondieron a coro todas y cada una de ellas. Rukia tomo asiento entre Rangiku y Orihime.

-Oye Kia, ¿Sabes cuantos años tiene el hermano del Jefe? Porque todas se están emocionando con que es un crío, y yo pienso que no es más que un puberto.- Dijo la mujer de los ojos color cielo.

-No. Y me gustaría evitar el tema, tan solo quiero desayunar en paz.- Ya la tenían harta con el numerito del niño-bebé-adolescente hermano de Kaien, suficiente tenia ella con sus propios cuestionamientos como para andar respondiendo los de otros. Rangiku suspiro cansinamente, llevándose un trozo de pan de cebada a la boca. Sacarle información a Rukia era lo mismo que decir "Loly me e dado cuenta que no eres tan idiota".

El desayuno transcurrió de manera normal, las muchachas platicaron de cosas irrelevantes, evitando así sacar nuevamente el tema que Rukia había prohibido. Podrían aguantarlo ya que ese mismo día la Kuchiki saldría rumbo a la mansión de uno de sus tantos clientes de elite. Pasaría allí dos o tres noches, lo que significaba que podrían continuar con sus intrigas, dudas y comentarios respecto al hermano del jefe sin molestar a nadie. Una vez que hubieron terminado, recogieron el mesón y cada una se dirigió a hacer sus deberes.

**…**

Ya era medio día y Rukia estaba en su habitación, recargada en el marco del ventanal, mirando el exterior. El otoño aun era joven, las hojas habían comenzado a tornarse de aquel exquisito color oro, los naranjas y rojos también abundaban. Era de cierto modo una época triste, melancólica... Al igual que la vida de la naturaleza parecía llegar a su fin, también había llegado el suyo hacia tiempo. Cerró los ojos por un momento… recordando. Un ruido del exterior la hizo abrirlos de nuevo para regresar a la realidad, un lujoso carruaje negro que acababa de llegar, se estacionaba frente a la entrada. Ya era hora.

-Me voy.- Dijo entrando al despacho con un maletín en la mano. Se había cambiado el vestido, ahora usaba uno color rosa pálido con manga a tres cuartos, bordado con pequeñas flores blancas, el corsé le apretaba justamente lo necesario, delineando su suave figura y haciendo que sus pequeños senos se pronunciaran sutilmente fuera de este. Llevaba el corto cabello recogido en una peineta, en cuanto al maquillaje era escaso, pero perfecto, sus mejillas y labios rosados en contraste con el azul rey de sus ojos, recordaban bastante a una hermosa muñeca. El hombre del cabello negro le miro.

-Te vez hermosa.-Todos los días lucia hermosa, deslumbrante y delicada. La perfección hecha mujer.

-Ah, gracias.- Atino a decir. Kaien se levanto de su asiento y se paro justo frente a ella.

La diferencia de estaturas era innegablemente evidente, tanto como las miradas que se enlazaban en esos momentos. Él no sabía como demonios podía soportar eso, o más bien porque lo soportaba, se preguntaba cada vez que la soledad del despacho le encaraba la situación que ambos vivían. La mirada de ella era incomprensible, no solo tenía los ojos del profundo color del mar, sino que también parecía tener el alma enterrada en las profundidades de esas preciosas pupilas, donde nadie podía entrar, ni siquiera él.

-Regresare en no mas de cuatro días.- hablo Rukia para despejar el transe que había mantenido meditativo al hombre. El solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ten cuidado ¿si?- Paso suavemente sus dedos por la mejilla de la muchacha, se acerco a ella sujetando esta vez con ambas manos su delicado rostro, se acerco para besarla cuando el frío contacto de las manos de Rukia detuvo su avance.

-No.- Dijo seria y tajante, aun con la mano deteniendo los labios del pelinegro. El desistió y la soltó. Rukia tomo el maletín que había dejado en el piso y salio del despacho sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

Kaien la observo subir al carruaje desde su ventana.

Había sido un regalo de la vida haberla conocido, y un error suyo haberse enamorado de ella.

OoOoOoOoOoO

¡Era una mierda! ¡Una puñetera mierda! Había preferido un millón de veces quedarse a vivir en Yorkshire, en algún lugar del campo en vez de ir en camino a un asqueroso y polvoriento pueblo como lo era Inuzuri, ¡vamos! ¡Que hasta el nombre lo decía todo! Se escuchaba como la ciudad de los pobres y marginados. Aunque tenia que aceptar que de haberse negado a ir a Inuzuri, su hermana Kuukaku lo hubiera obligado a irse con ella. No era que no le hubiera agradado la idea, pero ella había sido quien se había hecho cargo de sus padres en Yorkshire hasta su muerte, incluso dejando a un lado a su esposo y a sus hijos, y el no quería volverse una carga. Así que ahora iba en camino a casa de su hermano mayor gracias a que Kuukaku se había asegurado de que "su hermanito menor" llegara a su destino, pagándole a un comerciante de telas para que lo llevara a Inuzuri.

¡Joder! La espalda y el trasero ya le dolían desde hacia horas, eso sin mencionar que se había acabado la comida, tenia hambre y el hombre gordo a su lado apestaba a los mil demonios.

-Creo que, es por aquí.- El comerciante obeso que manejaba la carreta donde iba Ichigo se detuvo en una Y que dividía el camino. Parecía dudar de sus palabras.

¡Más mierda! Ahora el gordo ese no sabía ni donde andaba.

El hombre dirigió al caballo por el camino de la izquierda y continúo. Ichigo estaba apunto de preguntarle si de verdad era por allí, cuando diviso un carruaje unos metros mas adelante que iba en sentido contrario.

-Ah, preguntare si es por aquí.- dijo el conductor.

"Así que este idiota no sabe donde esta" pensó Ichigo.

Ambos carruajes se detuvieron a la misma altura del camino.

-Disculpe señor.- Hablo humildemente el comerciante al conductor del elegante carruaje negro.

Ichigo pudo distinguir a una persona dentro del carruaje. Parecía una chica, no podía verla muy bien porque ella estaba de espaldas. Recorrió el vehiculo con la mirada, seguro que se habían equivocado de camino, no había manera de que un carruaje tan elegante pudiera venir de Inuzuri, recordaba bien las palabras de su hermana mayor "Inuzuri es un asco. ¿Seguro que quieres ir allá?" Si, era imposible que fueran por el camino correcto. No se dio cuenta de que era observado, hasta que sintió esa leve sensación de incomodidad, levanto la mirada y a través de la ventana del carruaje, la persona dentro de el le observaba. Los orbes chocolatados de Ichigo quedaron por un instante paralizados ante la imagen que se le presentaba.

Era una chica después de todo, una chica de piel delicadamente blanca, de cabellos negros, con un gracioso mechón rebelde justo entre sus ojos, que si no se equivocaba, parecían de un raro color negro azulado. Debía admitirlo, era bastante bonita, simple y sencillamente bonita. La muchacha parecía regresarle una mirada semejante, llena de curiosidad, y tal vez con algún otro sentimiento, pero no pudo saberlo bien, ambos carruajes comenzaron a andar al mismo tiempo en sus propias direcciones. Ichigo no pudo evitar voltear y seguir con la vista el interior del carruaje, hasta que este desapareció del camino. Sorprendente, si era cierto que estaban en el camino correcto seguro Inuzuri no seria lo que pensaba. Y estaba en lo correcto:

No era lo que pensaba.

**…**

-Llegamos.- La casona era grande, y tenia facha de taberna de matones.

-¿Realmente es aquí? -Pregunto inseguro Ichigo.

-Yo que voy a saber.- Soltó sin preocupación el hombre obeso. -Mira niño, bájate ya, que me tienes harto con tus cuestionamientos, estoy muy retirado de mi ruta y no me quiero retrasar más.- Ichigo que ya estaba fuera de la vieja carreta, recibió de golpe en la cara la maleta que el hombre le arrojo.

-Imbécil.- Murmuro, mientras la carreta se iba por donde había venido, con el hombre gordo riendo de no sabia que.

-¡Yo no pagaría ni un penique por ti zanahoria! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! - Grito burlón el obeso en la lejanía.

Bien... Eso había sido extraño.

Se quedo mirando la estructura frente a él. ¿Donde demonios estaba y que tipo de lugar era ese?

Una muchachita de cabellos del mismo color que el suyo (muy raro) se le acerco con el entrecejo fruncido, y se paro justo frente a el, como examinándolo. Bien... ahora esta tipa lo estaba arremedando. Su día no podía ser más ridículo.

-Oye… ¿No eres tu el hermano de Kaien-san?- Los ojos grises de la muchacha se abrieron de una forma sorprendentemente anormal.

-A…

-¡Sabia que eras tú!- Grito emocionada la chica, aun sin haber escuchado una respuesta.- Bueno, luces muy diferente a lo que me había imaginado.- Dijo recordando la imagen mental que se había creado de el, (un cuerpo de bebe con la cabeza de Kaien) Volvió a examinarlo de pies a cabeza.- No parece que sigas usando pañales.- Ichigo estaba empezando a desesperarse, y esa mujer no ayudaba mucho.- Ven es por aquí.

La muchacha lo arrastro hasta el interior de la casa, bajo la mirada asombrada de las mujeres que se atravesaban en su camino. Ichigo ya no sabia si había sido buena idea haber ido a ese lugar. Sin duda la gente estaba loca.

-¡Kaien-san! ¡Kaien-san!- Gritaba eufórica y sonriente la muchacha frente a una puerta, aun sujetando a Ichigo por el brazo.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, y el hombre que apareció en el umbral miro a la muchacha con una ceja levantada con cierto gesto de disgusto. Pero fue apenas un breve instante, pues se percato que detrás de la chica había alguien más, y ese alguien lo veía con suma seriedad.

-¡Mira quien a llegado jefe! ¡Es increíble! ¿¡No crees! ¡Se parece tanto a ti! Solo que el cabello es algo diferente ¿¡No! ¡Que color de cabello tan gracioso! Aunque creo que alguien tiene el cabello así, pero no lo recuerdo bien... Talvez si vo-

-Gracias Orihime, vuelve a tus labores. La hora de abrir se acerca.- La interrumpió el pelinegro.

-¡Oh!- Apenas se daba cuenta de que los hermanos no se veían con alegría como ella pensaba lo harían al encontrarse. -Esta bien... Bueno... creo, creo que mejor me voy. – Dijo antes de salir disparada por el pasillo, avergonzada por la escena que acababa de protagonizar.

Ichigo se acomodo el chaleco y miro con reproche a Kaien.

-Pasa.- Fue lo que dijo este antes de entrar seguido del joven al despacho. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y algunas de las chicas que habían logrado ver la escenita corrieron a escuchar la plática de los hermanos, con las orejas pegadas a la madera de la puerta.

Kaien se coloco tras su escritorio, examinando minuciosamente al muchacho de los cabellos naranjas. Era raro ver una imagen así, como verse en el espejo, claro, con otro color de ojos y cabello, además de menor estatura, solo un poco, pero notoria. Una vista algo melancólica, recordaba que su hermano menor se le parecía mucho, pero eso había sido hace años y el niño que juguetonamente le sonreía cada vez que el los iba a visitar ahora era casi un hombre, y la sonrisa había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una mueca de desagrado. Su hermano le odiaba.

La sensación que Ichigo estaba experimentando en esos momentos era comparable a su necesidad de querer golpear, aplastar, romper, y quemar... a su hermano. Y Kaien se había dado cuenta.

-Siéntate.- Casi ordeno al pelinaranja. La leve llama de odio en el interior de Ichigo comenzaba a quemarle los pulmones. No había nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarle a Kaien si el se le abalanzaba a golpes, seria una buena idea para desestresarse del jodido camino que había tenido que pasar al lado del Obeso vende cortinas.

El silencio que se esparcía en la habitación provoco el aumento de ansiedad entre las muchachas que se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta.

Kaien estaba a punto de romper el silencio cuando un muy enojado Ichigo comenzó a decir:

-No creas que e venido por gusto. No hay nada mas que desee que estar lejos de este lugar, pero Kuukaku no merece toda la carga de los problemas de MIS padres.- Hizo énfasis en aquella palabra.- Y antes de que siquiera digas algo como "Te ayudare por que eres mi hermano" te aseguro que no tengo la intención de recibir tu ayuda sin dar nada a cambio. Trabajare y te pagare cada libra de lo que gastes en mí. Para que después no tengas nada que restregarme en la cara. ¿Entendiste?

Una pequeña sonrisa realmente imperceptible se anido en los labios de Kaien. Definitivamente Ichigo era igual que su padre.

-Por mi esta bien.- Acepto sin chistar Kaien. Tratar de razonar con Ichigo seria inútil, mas cuando su hermano era de las personas que se dejaban llevar por las emociones, por muy entupidas que estas fueran. Ahora, también había un punto demasiado cómico a su parecer, ¿Trabajar? Bueno, respetaba que su hermano quisiera servir en algo, pero… ¿De que iba a trabajar exactamente? No creía que Ichigo fuese a aceptar un trabajo en su negocio, pero aun así, iba a preguntarle, solo por si las dudas.

-¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí Ichigo?- Pregunto recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, con la vista muy clavada en las expresiones de su hermano. Ichigo no dudo de su respuesta.

-No.- ¡Pero que demonios! ¿Era idiota o que? ¿No había entendido el punto de querer trabajar para no tener que deberle nada? Aparte de irresponsable, retrasado.

Kaien encogió los hombros, ahora era problema de Ichigo buscar trabajo.

**…**

¿Qué demonios con ese maldito pueblo? ¿Ni un puto trabajo había?

Ichigo estaba ya demasiado exasperado, ya casi anochecía y el seguía caminando por las miserables calles en busca de algún taller, fonda de comida o mínimo una granja donde pudiera hacerle de a campesino, pero nada, el pueblo parecía fantasma. Aunque se había dado cuenta de que a medida que la oscuridad llegaba, el pueblito parecía cobrar vida. Y algunos lugares con facha similar a la de la casa de Kaien (Taberna de matones) encendían sus faroles y abrían las puertas, eso no le agradaba demasiado. Siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, comenzaba a hacer frío, y las hojas secas en el piso crujían bajo sus pies. Tal vez ya hasta había recorrido el pueblito como unas dos veces, era muy pequeño, aunque no por eso sus caminos eran fáciles de recordar. Ya estaba harto de caminar, y para empeorar el asunto, no había comido. Al salir del despacho de Kaien se topó con todas esas mujeres que parecían estar buscándole defectos a las paredes, al techo y al piso, las ignoro y se dirigió directo a la calle, listo para buscar trabajo. Y hasta esa hora el maldito trabajo no aparecía, y no estaba dispuesto a regresar a casa de Kaien sin haber conseguir uno, aunque eso significara que tuviera que dormir afuera. Pronto se dio cuenta que la calle en la que estaba le parecía totalmente diferente a las otras, allí no había enormes casas raras, mas bien pequeñas chocitas de madera, muy humildes, apretujadas entre si, como si estas tuviesen vida y estuvieran acurrucadas para no pasar frío. Y fuera de una de ellas había un señor sentado sobre una sillita. Si bien se fijaba mejor, pudo darse cuenta que la casita a espaldas del señor tenia facha de ser algún tipo de negocio, un poco mas animado se acerco a preguntar si podrían darle trabajo.

-Lo siento joven, pero no necesitamos mas ayuda, con la de mi sobrino me basta.- Contesto apenado el señor de piel oscura a la petición de Ichigo.

¡Rayos! El único lugar decente que había encontrado en todo el pueblo y no había un lugar para el. Tal vez si insistía podría lograr algo.

-Yo podría serle útil, no se, puedo ayudarle a limpiar su taller, traer materiales, hacer encargos, lo que sea, pero por favor necesito el trabajo.- Ichigo empleo un tonito desesperado que pareció dar resultados.

-Eres nuevo, ¿Cierto muchacho?.- Era una afirmación.

-Si señor.- Contesto Ichigo con ansias de una respuesta.

-Mmm.- Medito, por lo que podía escuchar y percibir, era un muchacho joven, posiblemente de la edad de su sobrino. Su sobrino, su desobligado sobrino, ¿Que estaría haciendo ese muchacho? Como siempre le había abandonado con la escusa de ir por materiales, como si no supiera que andaba de burdel en burdel con el dinero que le tomaba. Bueno, talvez no seria tan malo tener una ayuda extra, el aura del muchacho parecía llevarle algo de confianza, sin duda necesitaba que alguien fuera sus ojos en el taller. Decidido, el joven trabajaría allí.

-Muchacho, podrías decirme tu nombre.- Hablo levantando el rostro en la dirección donde se escuchaban las respiraciones del joven, entonces Ichigo pudo ver con claridad las condiciones físicas del hombre, era ciego.

-Ichigo, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, señor.- ¡A esas alturas el ciego era el! Como no pudo haberse dado cuenta de las perlas blancas que eran los ojos del señor antes de ir a hablar con el. Ahora entendía el porque del rechazo, ¿Como contratar a alguien que no eres capaz de ver? Bueno, tendría que esforzarse mas, talvez algún puesto donde vendieran verduras o carnes. Tendría que darle las gracias al señor por haberlo atendido, pero...

-Bienvenido a mi herrería muchacho, puedes venir a trabajar desde mañana, abrimos a las diez, espero seas puntual.- El señor se levanto de su silla y alargo la mano, esperando que el muchacho la estrechara.

Ichigo se quedo en shock, bien... Eso era inesperado, y sin duda alguna la segunda mejor cosa que le había pasado en el día, estrecho con felicidad la mano del señor.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Tousen Kaname, espero no me decepciones Ichigo.

-Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.- El hombre ciego también sonrío.- Bueno, ¿Le gustaría que le ayude en algo ahorita? Por agradecimiento.

Tousen recordó que el taller seguía abierto y necesitaba meter las cosas que había fuera de este.

-Podrías ayudarme a meter la herrería que hay aquí afuera.- Contesto el hombre apoyándose en su bastón de metal. Ichigo obedeció.

Una vez terminado el trabajo se despidió del señor Tousen, no sin antes agradecerle de nueva cuenta por su ayuda, y que llegaría puntual el día de mañana. Un enorme peso parecía haber bajado de sus hombros, ahora ya tenia un trabajo, no le importaba que le pagasen poco, después de todo el señor Tousen no parecía exactamente una persona de tan buena posición económica, pero la herrería lucia con el suficiente material para ser sacada adelante. Una ventisca le calo los huesos, ya era tarde y debía apresurarse, ya vería que haría con el hambre. Camino hasta donde el recordaba era la casa de Kaien, y una imagen nada alentadora le hacia creer a sus ojos que se había equivocado de lugar. La casa estaba totalmente alumbrada, el fuego de los faroles ardía con gracia y sensualidad, y no era lo único "sensual" en aquel lugar. Ichigo se quedo con los ojos abiertos al ver que las muchachas que en la tarde le habían estorbado el paso fuera del despacho de Kaien ahora vestían trapos inmundos (en realidad el los veía así, eran vestidos) que les apretaban lo suficiente como para que los pechos se asomaran vulgarmente fuera del escote, eso sin contar que parecían estar gritando con su actitud "Cogeme". ¿Lo peor? Miro a ambos lados de la calle, y sus despistados ojos recibieron infamación demasiado tarde, la mayoría, sino es que la calle completa había despertado y era la misma visión que en casa de su hermano. Muchachas y señoras, con vestidos escotados, largos, cortos, maquilladas en exceso y con la misma actitud de fácil. Ichigo solo pudo cuestionarse delicadamente en su fuero interno

¿QUE TIPO DE PUEBLO ERA INUZURI?

Y como si lo hubiera gritado, una muchachita vestida un tanto mas recatada aunque no por eso "mas decente" se le acerco, Ichigo pudo darse cuenta que era la misma chica que lo había recibido hacia horas después de bajar de la carreta, sonriente y con el cejo relajado esta vez, la muchachita lo tomo del brazo y muy orgullosa de si con un ademán de demostración dijo:

-¡Bienvenido Kurosaki-kun!, ¡Bienvenido al Burdel Rukongai!

* * *

><p>Cara de Ichigo - ¡!(O_O; ) xDDD<p>

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Fue largo? ¿Aburrido? ¿Ya me callo?

Si les gusto espero sus reviews, si es que no... tambien xDD! Un Review es como terapia para mi, ¡Vamos! con un sencillo me gusta esta bien! (Calmate, ni que fuera Facebook ¬¬' )

Bueno, nos leemos hasta el proximo capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar! :DD


	3. Malas Impresiones

Antes que nada, tengo que agradecer a todas las personitas que se toman un momento de su vida para leer esta historia, y otro tanto mas para las que muy amablemente me dejan un Review, de verdad que me hacen el día :D muchas, muchas gracias por el apoyo!

Bien empezamos, este capitulo dedicado a las nuevas chicas que siguen esta historia:

**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san, Kuchiki Hanako y karychela.**

¡Y claro! tampoco me olvido de las primeras chicas:

**Gzn, DarkJazzCasper, Nany Kuchiki, May Hudson y Candy-chan.**

Que sin ellas la historia no se hubiera continuado. ¡Mil Gracias chicas! Y de nuevo gracias por el add a favoritos. ¡Las amooo! :3

Bueno vamos al grano! ¡A leer se a dicho! Pero antes... El pan nuestro de cada día... ¡Ah No! ¡Perdón! La oración nuestra de cada capitulo: xD

**Disclaimer:** Ni** Bleach** ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos le pertenecen a **Tite Kubo (****久保****帯人**) (Por lo menos hasta que logre drogarlo y que firme los derechos de todos ellos a mi nombre. ψ(｀∇´)ψ muajajajajaja!) Ok ok! (Se baja de la nube) enjoy! ;)

¡Oh se me olvidaba! Feliz cumple SUPER atrasado a Tite! xD... Aunke el ni se entere :/

Akí el tan esperado encuentro IchiRuki xD

* * *

><p><strong>Malas Impresiones.<strong>

Aun podía recordar bien la sensación que se apodero de él cuando supo en que tipo de lugar viviría, había sido como un enorme balde de agua helada cayendo sobre su cabeza, aunado a las preguntas acerca de ¿Por qué Kuukaku no le había especificado que tipo de lugar era al que iba a ir a parar? ¿O no lo sabría? Y ¿como su hermano podía ser dueño de un lugar así?

Preguntas que a casi una semana de haber llegado aun no tenían respuesta, pero siendo sinceros, eso ya no era importante. Lo importante era que se estaba adaptado a su nueva vida, y mucho tuvo que ver con, Orihime, que había sido la encargada de presentarlo a todas las chicas del lugar. Algunas de ellas lo recibieron con la misma alegría que la pelinaranja, otras mas lo saludaron con naturalidad, y otra, más específicamente Loly, se le había aventado cínicamente desde que lo vio.

Ichigo tenia que aceptar que había sido terriblemente incomodo en un principio todo eso de vivir en un burdel, porque... Bueno, era hijo de familia después de todo, osease que tenia principios y moral, y eso conllevaba a que tuviera respeto por el genero femenino. Él mismo había amado a su madre y a su hermana (aunque a esa ultima nunca se lo diría) más que a nada en el mundo y el hecho de compartir techo con mujeres como ellas, le había resultado realmente un dilema, ya que no sabia como podía dirigirse a ellas, "señorita" no, por que obvio no lo eran, además de que podrían tomarlo como una burla hacia su profesión, que ¿Se podía llamar profesión? ¿Acaso se estudiaba para eso?

Esta bien, basta de cuestionamientos inútiles.

Sí, su primera impresión de la casa había sido que parecía taberna de matones, pero ahora que sabía que tipo de lugar era exactamente, y que conocía a las muchachas, esa mala imagen se le había borrado de la cabeza y había empezado a importarle un verdadero pepino que fuera un burdel, ahora ya hasta hablaba normalmente con las chicas y recordaba sus nombres, por lo menos de las que habían hablado con él alguna una vez.

Su listado era el siguiente:

Primero estaba la dulce Orihime, que había sido la primera en darle la bienvenida, luego Rangiku, que de algún extraño modo le recordaba a su hermana, ya que podía ser tan alegre como explosiva, y a la cual era mejor darle por su lado, eso lo había aprendido muy bien después de que esta le hiciera una escenita de insinuación, ¡en juego, claro! Poniéndolo en una situación incómodamente bochornosa, haciendo que enrojeciera a más no poder. Eso aparte de causarle un terrible dolor de estomago por las carcajadas, le dejo totalmente claro a Rangiku que no tenia experiencia alguna con las mujeres… eso a Ichigo no le había parecido NADA gracioso.

Le seguían Lisa, Chizuru y Nelliel, las dos primeras a consideración de Ichigo eran las chicas que parecían disfrutar mas que nadie su trabajo, y la tercera, bueno, era otra clara prueba de que aun era un "niñato" o "mocoso" como le decía cariñosamente la mujer de los ojos azul cielo, porque en cuanto Nelliel lo conoció se abalanzó sobre el con alegría, restregándole sus muy bien desarrollados atributos femeninos, provocando que nuevamente la cara se le tornara del color de los tomates. Para desfortuna de Ichigo, Rangiku estuvo presente para burlarse de el y aun hasta esos días el incidente no había dejado de causarle gracia a aquella mujer.

Siguiendo con las demás chicas, estaban Nemu, Isane y Harribel, quienes a pesar de ser demasiado reservadas siempre lo saludaban y conversaban con él en el desayuno.

Y bueno, por ultimo recordaba a la aventada de Loly y a su amiga, de la cual aun no se había aprendido el nombre. Las demás chicas lo pasaban por alto, y el les regresaba el favor, aunque eso si, a todas y cada una de ellas las veía como mujeres normales, a las cuales debía respetar.

En cuanto a Kaien, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, pues Ichigo prefería guardar su distancia. Aun no le perdonaba el hecho de haber abandonado a sus padres moribundos a su suerte, aunque aceptaba que su hermano se había estado esforzando para ganarse su confianza, incluso le había cedido su habitación por unos días en lo que preparaban uno de los cuartos de la planta baja para él, aunque desde hacia dos días lo notaba raro y hasta malhumorado. Ichigo le había preguntado a Orihime acerca del cambio de humor en su hermano, y ella le había dicho que se debía a que una tal Rukia llevaba días sin regresar.

Y en cuanto a su trabajo, le había ido bastante bien. Por el momento solo ayudaba a mantener el taller en orden y a traer algunos materiales de un pueblo vecino llamado Kusajishi, que estaba a unas dos horas caminando, y también había conocido al sobrino del señor Tousen, un tal Hisagi, que a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlo no le caía nada bien, probablemente fuera porque en su primer día de trabajo, Hisagi lo había fulminado con la mirada, y no había parado de repetirle lo que "no debía hacer" una y otra vez, como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño. Y hablando del rey de Roma…

-Kurosaki.- El joven pelinegro se acerco a Ichigo con su habitual cara de pocos amigos.- Te habla mi tío.- Señalo la puerta a sus espaldas con un enorme mazo.

Ichigo ladeo la cabeza para ver la puerta, y en efecto, el señor Tousen se encontraba esperándolo en su sillita, el pelinaranja se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida, sin dejar de notar la actitud de Hisagi, que apretaba el enorme mazo con su puño bien cerrado. Ichigo callo en la cuenta de que Hisagi lo odiaba por el simple hecho de que su tío parecía tenerle más confianza a él.

-Muchacho, tengo que pedirte otro favor.-Hablo el señor al escuchar que Ichigo se acercaba.

-Dígame.

-Tendrás que ir de nueva cuenta a Kusajishi, necesito saber que tipo de trabajo es el que requiere el señor Zaraki para su negocio.

-¿El señor Zaraki?- Preguntó para cerciorarse que había escuchado bien el nombre, el señor Tousen asintió.- ¿Cuando quiere que vaya?

-Lo mas pronto posible, y que no pase de esta semana.-Respondió firmemente.

-Claro señor, yo me encargo de eso.

-¡Ah! El señor Zaraki no es de los que les guste andar debiendo a la gente, así que lo más probable es que te vaya a pagar por adelantado. Te regresas con cuidado, sabes que los caminos no son muy seguros por la noche.

-No se preocupe señor. Iré temprano, para regresar y terminar de acomodar el metal del cobertizo.

El señor sonrío y palmeo la espalda del muchacho. (No me pregunten como supo donde estaba su espalda xD) Si tan solo su sobrino fuera un poco mas responsable.-Por hoy es todo muchacho, puedes irte.

-Gracias señor.

Ichigo acomodo rápidamente las herramientas que había estado limpiando en el cobertizo, y dejo el mandil de cuero en el perchero de forrajeria.

-Nos vemos Hisagi.- Se despidió antes de salir pero el muchacho no contesto. Ichigo se encogió de hombros.-Hasta mañana señor.- Tousen inclino levemente la cabeza como respuesta.

Ichigo caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su casa con las manos en la nuca. ¡Vaya! sabia que entre esos dos había un problema que tenia que ver con dinero. Porque ¿Por que otro motivo mandarías a un extraño por dinero, teniendo a alguien que conoces de toda la vida para hacerlo? Era definitivo, jamás iba a poder llevarse bien con Hisagi si su tío seguía dándole ese tipo de tareas, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera llevarse bien con el, tan solo quería no tener que aguantar sus actitudes negativas en el trabajo, donde pasaba la mayoría de su día encerrado. Ichigo subió la vista al ennegrecido cielo nocturno, que brillaba salpicado con cientos de estrellas, había salido mas tarde de lo habitual, seguramente el Rukongai ya estaría abierto, y a él no le gustaba entrar por la puerta principal, lo hacia parecer un cliente, así que mejor entraría por la puerta de atrás, serviría que buscaría algo que comer en la cocina. Estaba tan entrado pensando en una rica carne asada, que no vio a la muchacha que se acercaba corriendo hacia el.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!.- Era Inoue, imposible equivocarse cuado la única que lo llamaba así en Inuzuri era ella.- ¡Que bueno que te encontré!, ¿No has visto a Kaien-san por aquí?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó curioso.

-¡Ah! Bueno, es que hoy hay muchos clientes y Yumichika-san e Ikakku-san están algo atareados con las bebidas y necesitamos ayuda.- Ichigo vio la clara preocupación de su amiga, seguro no seria buena idea, pero podría ayudar.

-Si quieres yo les ayudo.-Respondió poniéndose en marcha al Rukongai.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!-Dijo Orihime muy aliviada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rukia iba de regreso a Inuzuri, de nuevo sobre el elegante carruaje negro, con la vista fija en el paisaje y su atardecer.

Sin duda la soledad no le sentaba nada bien. La hacia recordar cosas que eran parte de su pasado, cosas que ya no existían y que por ende, no debía sentir, pero, que allí estaban, aun latían dentro de su pecho, lastimándola… el solo recordar aquella mirada la hacia quebrarse, sentirse débil y vulnerable, aunque ninguno de esos sentimientos eran mostrados al mundo exterior, porque había aprendido bien a reprimirlos muy en su interior… a pesar de sentirse marchita y muerta todos los días. Su escape hacia esos sentimientos había sido justamente su "profesión" donde había aprendido bien que el amor, no existía.

Fijó la vista a un ya conocido paisaje, estaba a nada de llegar a Inuzuri. La oscuridad ya comenzaba a tragar la luz del atardecer, lo que significaba que también faltaba poco para que el Rukongai fuera abierto. Quería descansar, probablemente lo primero que haría seria entrar a recostarse un rato en su cama, para despejarse del largo viaje. Mas tarde, posiblemente se cambiaría la ropa, se maquillaría y saldría a darle la cara a su realidad, como todos los días desde aquel invierno en que cumplió sus dieciséis años.

-Llegamos.-Esa era la voz del chofer del carruaje. Rukia asomo la vista por la ventana y pudo ver la fachada del Rukongai que aun no abría sus puertas. Tomó su pequeño maletín y salio del carruaje.

-¡Oh señorita! me hubiera permitido ayudarla a bajar.- El conductor le recrimino dulcemente con su eterna sonrisa en los labios. Rukia lo miro con desprecio.

-No necesito ayuda.- Esquivo al hombre, pero este la tomo bruscamente del brazo impidiéndole continuar.

-¡Señorita! por favor, yo solo quiero ser amable con usted, así me lo a ordenado el senador.- Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de una forma espeluznante, aun sin dejar de sonreír. Rukia se soltó suavemente del agarre y le sonrío.

-¡Vaya! por lo menos conoces tu lugar basura.- Dijo sin perder su sonrisa hipócrita.

-Y como toda basura, tú tienes tu lugar y es este ¿No?-Señalo la casona el chofer peliblanco.

-Ay Gin, ¿hace cuanto que no coges? Si quieres le puedo llamar a Rangiku para que te quite esa cara de zorro que te cargas ya desde hace un buen rato.

-Ay Rukia-chan- La arremedo el con el mismo tonito de voz.- tan dulce y delicada como un ángel, lastima que no seas mas que una zorra.- Puntualizo el hombre haciendo una reverencia para después subirse al carruaje de nueva cuenta.

-¡Adiós Gin!- Se despidió Rukia "alegremente" agitando la mano.

Gin Ichimaru había sido un cliente frecuente del Rukongai, Rukia lo había conocido allí. Rangiku, su amiga, alguna vez le comento que había tenido una relación amorosa con el, y ella en verdad estaba enamorada, pero un día simplemente el, ya no volvió a aparecer. La tristeza le duro meses a su amiga y Rukia no pudo más que desde ese día odiar al mal parido de Gin. Y aun después de haberlo encontrado otra vez, Rukia no se atrevía a contárselo a Rangiku, porque tenía miedo de la reacción de su amiga, por eso era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, talvez algún día esos dos se encontrarían nuevamente para dejar en claro sus asuntos. Mientras, ella ya se había desquitado con él, acomodándole un buen puñetazo de lleno en esa estúpida cara suya, por eso Gin la odiaba, ¡Patético!

Sin más entro a la casa, y la primera persona con quien se topó fue precisamente a quien no quería ver.

-Así que ya llegaste, vaya, pensé que ya te habías fugado con el senador Sousuke.

-¡Ja! Como si fuera a cometer semejante estupidez.

-¿El senador o tú?

-Buena pregunta.- Rangiku río con la respuesta de Rukia. "¡Maldición! Unos segundos antes y se hubieran encontrado" Se recrimino mentalmente la pelinegra.

-Has tardado mas que otras veces, ¿No te dejaban venir?.- Se recargo sobre la pared la mujer de enormes pechos.

-Algo así… ¿Donde esta Kaien?

-Mmm… me parece que fue a consolarse al lugar de Kyoraku, ya sabes, con esa mujer… como se llamaba.- Rangiku sostuvo su barbilla con gesto de estar pensando.

-¿Miyako?- Respondió Rukia con una ceja levantada.

-¡Ya hasta sabes su nombre! ¿Qué? ¿Celosa Kya-chan?.- La mujer abrió bien los ojos para poder apreciar mejor la reacción de su amiga. Rukia solo la miro con desinterés. "Si, aja muy celosa" pensó.

-¡Uy y no sabes cuanto!- Dijo pasándola de largo y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Dejando a una muy desconcertada Rangiku en el pasillo.

Entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, las cortinas estaban corridas y la luz de los faroles entraba iluminando sutilmente la habitación, se acerco a la ventana y las cerró. Kaien ya sabía cuanto le molestaba que esas cortinas estuvieran abiertas, dando estas a la calle, cuando cualquier idiota podía asomarse. La oscuridad se adueño del cuarto. Rukia se cruzo de brazos. Así que Kaien había ido otra vez a ver a Miyako. Rukia sonrío, esa no era mas que otra prueba que le confirmaba la inexistencia del "amor" de Kaien, aunque se alegraba por él, mínimo la estaría pasando bien en esos momentos. Estaba a punto de recostarse en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a la causante del estruendo, y cortando la oscuridad con la luz del pasillo.

-¡Kya-chan! Han llegado muchos clientes, y están allá afuera esperando.- Dijo con preocupación una muchacha muy alta de cabellos cortos y grises.- Si los dejamos esperando más tiempo se van a ir. ¿Ya abrimos?

Rukia se sentó en la cama con pesadez, aun era un poco temprano para abrir.

-¿Kaien no a llegado?- La mujer en la puerta negó con la cabeza. ¡En que momento se le fue a ocurrir a ese hombre largarse a follar! –Entonces abran Isane, no podemos dejar que se vallan a otro lugar.- Respondió Rukia quitándose los guantes blancos de piel que usaba. La mujer alta sonrío y emparejó la puerta al salir. ¡Demonios! Y ella que quería descansar un rato, ¡Ni tiempo le iba a dar de cambiarse el vestidito fino que llevaba puesto! En fin, no se veía mal después de todo, aunque si descolocada de lugar. Se levanto de la cama y se vio en el espejo, acomodo los cabellos que salían del agarre de la peineta, y se quito el sencillo pero elegante abrigo blanco, dejando a la vista su precioso vestido grisáceo de ancha falda vaporosa, esa era una de las cosas que no le gustaban de ir con el senador Sousuke, que tenia que vestir como muñequita de porcelana con toda la ropa fina que ese sujeto le compraba para llevarla a las cenas que organizaban los políticos ricos empedernidos de Londres.

Rukia salio de la habitación y se dirigió directamente al piso superior, donde los clientes ya comenzaban a ordenar sus bebidas y a degustar con miradas lascivas a las muchachas que los atendían, se acerco a la barra y en seguida el hombre tras el mostrador le sonrío.

-¿Cuando llegaste Rukia?- Pregunto el muchacho mientras le daba la espalda para servir un par de cervezas que después entregó a una joven que las esperaba.

-Acabo de llegar.- Fue su respuesta, dio media vuelta y se recargo unos segundos viendo como el lugar estaba por llenarse. –A propósito Ikakku, ¿Donde esta Yumichika?.-Pregunto al ver que Ikakku estaba solo sirviendo todos los pedidos.

-Esta allá abajo, no hay nadie mas que interfiera la entrada a todos esos revoltosos.- Respondió el joven calvo aun atareado con las bebidas.

-¿Y seguro podrá con todos?- La respuesta le llego al muchacho con el tonito de voz burlón que utilizo Rukia. El solo recordar lo mariposón que era Yumichika le hizo creer todo lo contrario, Ikakku se echo a reír.

-Supongo tienes razón.- Respondió él.

La pelinegra saludo con un ademán a tres hombres que la miraban desde la mesa más cercana.

-Me voy a ver que se le ofrece a los "caballeros".- Se burlo mientras caminaba en dirección a ellos.

Pronto no hubo lugar en el Rukongai, todas y cada una de las mesas estaban atascadas de hombres alcoholizándose, y otros tantos comenzaban a notarse impacientes por la tardanza en la que las bebidas les eran servidas. Si esto seguía a si, se volvería un completo desastre. De entre el mar de cabezas que ahora era la taberna, Rukia diviso una de un color realmente peculiar.

-¡Inoue, ven!.- Ordeno a la muchacha de cabellos naranjas, que en esos momentos se encontraba sentada en las piernas de un hombre, ella muy obediente acudió a su llamado.

-Dime Rukia.-san.- Dijo sin disimular la alegría de volverla a ver.

-Quiero que vayas por Kaien al burdel de Kyoraku, dile que es urgente que venga por favor, que los muchachos no se dan abasto con tanto cavernícola que hay aquí.

-¡Esta bien, tu cuenta conmigo!- Dijo antes de alejarse alegremente, casi brincando como niña chiquita.

Bueno, era mejor ver como iban las cosas en el piso de abajo.

**OoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una vez que llegaron Ichigo no se podía creer la escena, unos quince o veinte hombres estaban esperando su turno de entrar al Rukongai, unos fumaban cigarrillos y otros de plano ya se estaban ambientando con unas botellas de vino.

-¡Ven, es mejor entrar por la puerta trasera! -Inoue lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a seguirla.

La chica entró a la cocina seguida de Ichigo.

-Deja tus cosas allí.- Señalo la mesa para que Ichigo dejara el abrigo que se acababa de quitar. El muchacho obedeció y de paso tomo una manzana que había en el platón de frutas. –Vamos, se ve que hay mas gente.- Dijo Inoue al asomarse por el pasillo, que daba a la puerta principal. Ichigo casi se había acabado la manzana de un solo bocado, se limpio con la manga de su camisa y siguió a la chica.

Apenas llegaron al pasillo cuando Yumichika les llamo.

-¿Puedes venir zanahoria?- Ninguno de los dos chicos supo para quien había sido la pregunta.- ¡Tu, zanahoria macho!- Señalo exasperado a Ichigo.

El aludido solo lo miro feo, estaba a punto de decirle dos que tres cositas al demonio kappa* cuando "algo" dentro de su alcance visual, lo distrajo, y le hizo volver la cabeza hacia las escaleras, donde pudo ver que no se trataba de "algo", sino de alguien. Una chica subía con dificultad las escaleras a causa de un vestido ancho, trato de reconocerla, pero se dio cuenta de que jamás la había visto.

-¡KUROSAKI!.- Grito Yumichika con una venita saltándole en la frente.- ¡Maldición ven acá idiota!

La chica había desaparecido escaleras arriba. Fue cuando Ichigo callo en la cuenta de que el "hombre" del peinado de hongo se lo estaba llevando a rastras por el chaleco.

-¿Que no me escuchas? ¡Te digo que me ayudes a controlar a los trogloditas de aquí!.

-¡Cállate jotolon! ¡Mariquita! ¡¿Trogloditas quien plumero?.- Gritaron algunos.

-Si, si…- Respondió Ichigo acomodándose la ropa. Entonces, casi en un instante un aura ennegrecida lo rodeo, y una voz grave y de ultratumba resonó por la habitación, proveniente de él.- ¿Podrían… todos ustedes, bola de estúpidos imbéciles, tranquilizarse?.- Hizo que su puño chocara contra su palma, haciendo un ruido seco y violento. Los presentes solo se encogieron.

-S… si… si señor.

Había que decirlo, a pesar de ser un muchacho tranquilo, Ichigo Kurosaki tenía su carácter. ¡Que no lo buscaran! ¡Por que lo iban a encontrar!

Yumichika río con sorna a todos los clientes que le habían estado insultando, pero el tampoco se iba a escapar de la furia naranja. Ichigo lo tomo por las solapas del chaleco negro, (muy a la moda por cierto) y lo levanto hasta estar a su altura. Yumichika ahogo un gritito gay de terror.

-Y tu… Yumichika… no vuelvas a arrastrarme otra vez así ¿Entendiste?.- Sus solas palabras parecían estarlo golpearlo.

-S… si… si.- Dijo cubriéndose el rostro, por si se le ocurría golpearlo.

Orihime que seguía allí, no pudo evitar soltar una risita, ¡Eso era todo un show!

Ichigo deposito a Yumichika de nuevo en el piso.

-Parece que todo esta controlado por aquí ¿No?.- Dijo demasiado seguro de si.- Ahora también hay que ir a ayudar a Ikakku ¿Verdad?- Pregunto a su anaranjada amiga, ella asintió alegremente.

-Nos vemos Yumichika, me avisas si se ponen de imbéciles de nuevo.

El muchacho no respondió, aun estaba en shock igual que todos los hombres que estaban en el vestíbulo.

-Es un demonio.- Cuchichearon algunos, incluido Yumichika, una vez que Ichigo desapareció por las escaleras.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso a sido genial! Los has puesto en su lugar!.- Parloteaba alegremente Orihime alrededor de Ichigo mientras subían las escaleras. Ichigo se encogió de hombros y sonrío.

-Se lo merecían.

Al llegar al primer piso el calor del ambiente se hizo presente, tanto como el penetrante olor del alcohol y el sudor de los hombres. Ichigo frunció más su eterno seño y arrugo la nariz, Orihime se dio cuenta de su reacción.

-Perdón.- Se disculpo bajando la mirada. Ichigo no comprendió el repentino cambio en su amiga.

También habia que decir que aparte de explosivo podía ser bastante insensible e idiota.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó.

-No, nada.- Repuso negando con las manos torpemente.- Si no te gusta estar aquí yo puedo ayudar a Ikakku-san, puedes irte a descansar, apenas acabas de llegar de tu trabajo como para que te obliguemos a estar aquí.

-No, déjalo así, lo veo como un tipo de pago. El señor Tousen no me pagara hasta mañana, así que este será un adelanto en ayuda para Kaien, además.- El chico volvió a sonreír.- Me gusta ayudar a mis amigos.

Orihime le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun.

Los dos se abrieron paso con dificultad entre los clientes, ya que la mayoría de ellos estaban de pie, al llegar a la barra Ichigo vio en el otro extremo a un tipo enorme con las manos pegadas a la pared, y justo en medio se hallaba una muchachita muy bajita que Ichigo reconoció de inmediato como la que había subido las escaleras con el enorme vestido gris. ¿Pero que demonios? ¿Qué hacia alguien así en un lugar como ese? ¿Habría ido por alguien? No lo sabia ni le importaba, solo sabia que aquella actitud del hombre no le estaba gustando, podía verlo en la cara de desagrado que ponía la chica acorralada, entonces vio como él se acercaba a la muchacha y estaba a punto de besarla. ¡Maldita bestia mal parida! ¡Que pensaba que era esa chica! ¡Una prostituta?

Orihime se dio cuenta de inmediato a donde iba el muchacho y con todas las fuerzas que pudo, lo jalo del chaleco y lo hizo retroceder, Ikakku no fue la excepción y salto de la barra para agarrar a Ichigo con los brazos por las axilas.

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió Ichigo por el repentino agarre de sus amigos.

-¿Qué crees que haces idiota?- Pregunto Ikakku aun jaloneando a Ichigo que ponía resistencia.

-¿Qué no ves tu idiota? ¡Mira hacia allá! ¡El bastardo ese la esta molestando!.- Ichigo señalo a la pareja.

-¿Qué con eso? ¿Qué intentas hacer?

-¿No te parece demasiado obvio? Voy a ir a ayudarla.- Respondió volteando la cara para tratar de verlo mejor

-¿Ayudarla a que? ¿No ves que ya lo tiene bajo control?.- Ikakku soltó el agarre de Ichigo y le señalo la escena.

En efecto, la muchacha ya no estaba entre el hombre y la pared, ahora este solo la seguía con cara de idiota sin dejar de mirarle el trasero, mientras ella se alejaba tranquilamente.

¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando?

Su cara de confusión fue tanta que Ikakku le tuvo que explicar.

-Mira, no se en que te hayas basado para pensar eso de Rukia, pero de una vez te lo digo, con ella es mejor llevase bien y no tratar de ser un caballero, ella repudia esas cosas.

El hombre se rasco la calva y de un salto volvió a posicionarse tras la barra, algunos cuantos que se dieron cuenta de la escena le dirigieron risitas de borracho al pelinaranja que aun tenia los ojos puestos en la muchacha.

Rukia, así que ella era Rukia.

-¿Te sientes bien Kurosaki-kun?- Le pregunto Orihime con un deje de preocupación.

No, no lo estaba, se sentía… raro.

-¿Sabes?- Comenzó a decir la muchacha.- Creo que ya no hay tantos clientes, mejor ve a descansar ¿Te parece? Yo le ayudare por hoy a Ikakku-san.

No dejo que Ichigo respondiera, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a ayudar al muchacho calvo.

Ichigo miro a Ikakku y este simplemente asintió. Bien, tampoco iba a obligarlos a pasar otro momento bochornoso como el de ahorita, salio en dirección a las escaleras empujando a dos tipos que le estorbaban la entrada.

-¡Ten cuidado anormal!

-¡Pinche Zanahoria!

Ichigo los ignoro, y se encamino a su cuarto. Se sentía un idiota, ¡Un completo idiota!

Al entrar la oscuridad invadía el cuarto

"¿No había dejado las cortinas abiertas?"

**...**

Se acababa de deshacer del idiota ese que la había estado atosigando, tuvo que presentarle a Nelliel, y en seguida el hombre reacciono con las dos grandes razones que llamaban la atención del cuerpo de aquella chica. Bien, parecía que la gente estaba disminuyendo, aunque la verdad era que ya había empezado el momento de que las habitaciones superiores cumplieran su papel. No tenia nada mas de que preocuparse, ahora si, se iría a descansar a su cuarto. Bajó las escaleras con dificultad, el maldito vestido ya la estaba hartando, aparte de estorboso, estaba pesado. ¡Maldición! Era lo primero que llegaría a hacer, a quitarse el vestido.

Al entrar pudo notar la presencia de alguien mas en el cuarto, pero debido a la oscuridad era casi imposible saber quien era. ¿Pero quien más iba a ser si no era Kaien?

-Así que ya llegaste, ¡Vaya! no se porque se te ocurrió llegar tan tarde, ¿Sabes que tuvimos mucha gente? Ikakku y el afeminado si que se las vieron negras.- Comenzó a decir, mientras caminaba al armario, del cual saco una bata blanca.

Como Kaien no le contestaba prosiguió, lo mas seguro es que estuviera enojado por todo el tiempo que había estado fuera, ¡Como si hubiera sido culpa suya!

-Mira, antes de que me empieces con un circo, te digo que Aizen me obligo a ir a una cena de estado con él ayer por la noche, por eso acabo de regresar.- Rukia había comenzado a quitarse el vestido, cuando este callo al piso, el corsé color crema y un fondo muy pequeño que le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna eran las únicas prendas que cubrían su blanca piel. El silencio seguía predominando en el cuarto.

Y no era para mas, ya que quien estaba recostado en la cama de aquel cuarto sumido en la oscuridad no era Kaien, era Ichigo, que en esos momentos estaba como congelado, tenia miedo de moverse, de hablar, incluso de respirar. ¡La muchacha pensaba que el era Kaien! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sus ojos ya se habían empezado a acostumbrar a la poca luz que lograba colarse por las cortinas, que aunque muy leve, era suficiente como para que él, pudiera ver como la muchacha se desnudaba frente a sus ojos. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Una simple disculpa no iba a servir! ¿Que podía hacer en esos momentos? Aparte claro, de rezar por su vida si es que la chica reaccionaba de una manera agresivamente lógica. O… podría salir corriendo de allí, antes de que se diera cuenta de que el no era Kaien. Si, eso seria lo mejor. Comenzó a levantarse con sumo cuidado de la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero el mueble parecía querer llevarle la contraria, crujiendo por dentro a cada pequeño movimiento que hacia.

Rukia escucho que Kaien se levantaba de la cama, tenia que pedirle ayuda, el maldito corsé que le habían puesto las criadas en casa de Aizen le estaba apretando demasiado las costillas, camino hacia la cama y se detuvo justo en frente de el.

-¿Me ayudas?- Rukia tomo sus cabellos en un mechón y los paso al frente dejando libre el camino para que Kaien comenzara a desajustarle los cordones del corsé, pero nada paso.

Y allí lo tenían, si la luz hubiera iluminado su cara en esos momentos, el sonrojo que le habían provocado Nelliel y Rangiku juntos no serian ni una cuarta parte del color que ahora pintaba su cara, desde las mejillas hasta las orejas le ardían de una forma que casi dolía. ¡Y es que como decirlo! ¡La muchacha le estaba pidiendo que la desnudara! Eso iba más allá del límite en que había llegado con una mujer. ¡Mucho, mucho más allá! ¿Que tenia que hacer? La mente se le trabo durante unos segundos, Rukia que seguía frente a el comenzaba a impacientarse, ¿Y ahora que? ¿Acaso era por eso que estaba enojado? Ó ¿Era por el asunto de su hermano? ...Su hermano. Lo había olvidado por completo, quizás por eso estaba tan serio.

-¿Y que con lo de tu hermano? ¿Es necesario comprar pañales?

El botón stand by de Ichigo se apago por el comentario, "Y dale con la bromita de los pañales" pensó ¿Tanto les había costado preguntar su edad?

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?- Rukia había dicho eso casi en un grito, ¡Claro! Como el nunca había usado un jodido corsé no sabía los peligros que este representaba. Ichigo volvió a ponerse nervioso, fijo su mirada en el encrucijado del corsé, ¿Como demonios se desataba esa cosa? Pero antes... ¿Debería? ¿Y si mejor le decía que no era Kaien? ... ¡No! Seguro la muchacha con el humorcito que se cargaba lo mandaba a volar bien lejos. Trago saliva, lo mejor seria ayudarla y mientras ella se despojaba de la prenda él saldría huyendo de allí.

¡Si, era un plan perfecto!

Y realmente hubiera sido perfecto, (Pero no soy tan buena, u_ú ) pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y ambos jóvenes en la habitación cerraron por un instante los ojos a causa de la luz del pasillo que los había flasheado. A Ichigo se le salio el corazón, a Rukia se le abrieron los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio que quien apareció por la puerta era la persona que ella creía a sus espaldas, y a Kaien se le caía la mandíbula hasta el suelo de incredulidad, no esperaba precisamente esa escena al entrar... ninguno de ellos la esperaba.

* * *

><p>¡Perdonen por la tardanza! Pero el maldito cable de mi lap se chamusco U_Ú y tuve que insistirle a mi padre para que me lo comprara, y apenas me lo trajo ayer. D:<p>

Y bueno contestando algunas preguntitas de sus Reviews:

**Gzn**: Bueno, respecto a lo de Kaien, no es que no la quiera sacar de trabajar, es que Rukia es la que se niega, mas adelante iia sabrás porke. Y bueno, iia viste lo que paso en su encuentro xD la verdad planeaba algo muy distinto, pero al releerlo me dije a mi misma "mi misma, ¡ese no es Ichigo!, jamás haría tal payasada xD " y es que era una verdadera cursilería, tanta que hasta me di pena. Por eso volví a reescribir esa parte. xD

**Nany Kuchiki**: Bueno que decirte mujer! Me encanta la forma en la que te expresas y me dices lo que sientes. Así que si hay algo que te cause duda, que no te guste o no te cuadre me dices, porque tus Reviews siempre tienen ánimos y critica desde un punto de vista que me ayuda bastante, así que espero seguirte leyendo aquí y en tus historias Ah! Respecto a lo de "trabajar aquí" te habrás dado cuenta de que el trabajo que le ofrecía tenia que ver con los que hacen Yumichika e Ikakku. xD aunque claro, si yo hubiera estado en la historia y fuera la dueña, ¡claro que le hubiera ofrecido ese "trabajito" solo para mi! xDD hahaha ok no! xD (sabes ke si)

**Candy-chan**: ¡Claro que no me olvidare de actualizar! lo tengo bien presente ;D aunque de repente se me va el ritmo de la historia, y no se si la hago o muy lenta o muy rápida, pero me imagino iia me iré acostumbrando a los tiempos xD

**May Hudson**: Maaaaaaambo! Hup! xDD

**Ryunna****-san y Yunna-san**: Y si te digo ke cuando mandaste el primer Review, yo estaba despierta xD Ya me iba a dormir y antes de cerrar la cuenta revise y dije Wow anda despierta igual que iio xDD

Y que bueno que te gusto desde el summary, la verdad pensé que se escuchaba como muy serio/aburrido, pero así lo deje, ¡pus total! de entre todas las personas en busca de historias ichirukistas a alguien le iba a agradar mi historia XD / Y a mi también me encanta el KaiRuki, Pero por no haber amado a mi Rukia en la historia de Tite xD ya le daré unas lecciones a Kaien (si, soy muy vengativa) además necesito que se lleven así para y te juro que si siguiera vivo para mi seria 10000% KaiRuki, xD Y Si me encanta Ichigo para ella, pero me gusta mas Kaien *¬*

**DarkJazzCasper**: xDD que te puedo decir! Me morí de la risa cuando leí lo que escribiste de Tousen hahaha! xDD Lo bueno fue que te acordaste de el. Y bueno, la verdad no se si fue un reencuentro digno, pero como le escribí a Gzn, tuve que reescribir esa parte del capitulo por que las personalidades no me cuadraban /Y si, estoy al corriente con Bleach en el manga, (Con el disfraz de Ichigo xD) y en el anime no, el relleno cae de mi gracia ¬¬'

**Kuchiki Hanako**: Que bueno que te haya gustado, ese es el fin después de todo :D Y créeme que no hay nada que me gustaría mas que seguir con las personalidades (por lo menos de Ichigo y de Rukia) intactas, por que me encantan! En especial la de mi Rukia, que para mi, si es como un modelo ideal, entre belleza y carácter OuO

**Karychela**: ¡Muchas gracias! :D claro que la continuare, espero siga siendo de tu agrado ;) para leerte por aquí en los capítulos siguientes.

* * *

><p>Bueno: Quejas, sugerencias, criticas y comentarios serán bien aceptados! Todo por el bien de esta historia y por la salud mental de la escritora :D<p>

Nos seguimos leyendo!


	4. Molesta, Tonta y

Holaa! Después de algo de tiempo xD Ok, aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo de esta rara historia.

Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, me alegran la vida :D

Gracias de igual manera a las nuevas chicas que siguen la historia:

**FATUA, Iana Walker****, Akemi227-chan, y Rouga18.**

**Disclaimer**: **Bleach** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de **Tite Kubo ****(****久保****帯人****)**… que me choca por que no entiendo la saga Fullbring, y claro porque Ichigo tiene poderes Power Ranger y hasta de Spiderman pegado a la pared ¬¬'

* * *

><p><strong>Molesta, Tonta y ...<strong>

**.**

La escena era la siguiente, dos jóvenes solos en un cuarto completamente oscuro, ella en ropa interior, y el desatándole la parte superior de sus ropas. ¿Que pensarías que pasaba en ese momento? Bueno, Kaien si supo lo que pasaba... O talvez no.

Se acercó a pasos agigantados haciendo que la madera del piso crujiera bajo sus pies, Rukia inmediatamente se aparto de su camino y la furia del pelinegro azotó contra la de su joven hermano.

-¿QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL?.- Grito fúrico una vez que tomo a Ichigo por el cuello de la camisa. El joven pelinaranja que seguía en shock por la sorpresa, no respondió, pero muy en su interior la furia de "el no haber estado haciendo NADA" le empezaba a revolver las tripas. Por su lado Kaien sentía que la cabeza le estallaría, y no era por todas las cervezas que había estado ingiriendo en el negocio de Kyoraku, no, ni mucho menos por la discusión que había tenido con Miyako, era por que ¡El muy pendejo de su hermano se estaba atreviendo a ponerle las manos encima a "SU" mujer!.

-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡CONTESTAME IMBÉCIL!-Lo zarandeo violentamente.

Rukia observaba la escena con sorpresa, aun no caía en la cuenta de que había sido al hermano de Kaien a quien había pedido ayuda al desnudarse, porque era obvio que el niño ese era su hermano, se parecían tanto con ese ceño fruncido que traían en esos momentos, y también pudo darse cuenta de la cara desentendida que tenia el muchacho, sabia de cierta manera que ella había tenido parte de la culpa, pues la oscuridad no le había permitido ver que no era Kaien la persona que estaba recostada en la cama. Así que se acerco a los dos hombres que se mataban con la mirada.

-Kaien, el niño no ha hecho nada malo.-"¿Niño?".-fue mi culpa, entre y le pedí que me ayudara con la ropa pensando que eras tú.

Kaien que desde que noto la cercanía de Rukia había medio soltado el agarre de su hermano termino por dejarlo libre.

-Pero es que él no debió reaccionar así, ¿Por que la ibas a ayudar o no?.- Volvió a alzar la voz en la última frase, dirigiéndose a Ichigo, quien termino de explotar por dentro.

-¡ELLA FUE LA QUE SE ME PUSO ENFRENTE! Aaa...si.- la señalo y gracias a la luz del pasillo la pudo ver mejor, era imposible, ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! ¡Era la misma chica de aquella vez! La del carruaje elegante! ... Bueno... Ella. Kaien estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo al percatarse de como Ichigo miraba a Rukia, ella detuvo su brazo.

-¡YA BASTA!.- Grito y ambos hermanos la miraron, Ichigo al recordar la semidesnudez de la mujer, inmediatamente desvío la mirada a otro sitio de la habitación.

-La que debería estar enojada aquí soy yo. Para empezar, ¿Como demonios puedes largarte y dejar el Rukongai sin supervisión? ¿Sabes cuantos clientes han venido y todos los problemas que eso nos representó? ¡Deja de comportarte como un maldito adolescente Kaien! ¡Me jode que seas así de inmaduro!.- Kaien no le pudo sostener la mirada, tenia razón.- Y ¡Tú!.- Señalo a Ichigo.- ¡Lárgate de mi habitación! Quiero hablar con él a solas.

Ichigo no cabía en su asombro, ¿Que? ¿Que le había dicho? ¿Que se largara? ... ¿En verdad ELLA lo había dicho? No podía aceptarlo, era tan difícil imaginar que una mujer tan, tan... Tan pequeña como ella se cargara ese tipo de personalidad. No le cuadraba. Rukia comenzó a tronar los dedos insistiéndole a reaccionar, Ichigo capto el mensaje demasiado tarde, ella lo tomo del brazo y los saco del cuarto, azotando la puerta al cerrarla. Dejando a Ichigo mas sorprendido que enojado en el pasillo.

Kaien se dejo caer en la cama, el alcohol se le arremolinaba en la cabeza, y el dolor se le hacia cada vez mas insoportable. Rukia camino al tocador y abrió una gaveta, de la que saco una caja de fósforos, quito el protector de vidrio de la lámpara de gasolina y encendió el mechero. La luz ilumino tenuemente el cuarto, creando sombras danzantes en las paredes. Repitió el mismo patrón para encender las dos lámparas restantes que descansaban a cada lado de la cama, sobre las mesitas de noche. ¡Dios que ya estaba cansada! El maldito viaje le había costado el día completo, y lo único que pedía era un poco de paz al llegar y en su lugar se había topado con todos esos inconvenientes.

-Rukia.- Le hablo Kaien a la muchacha que se recargaba en el tocador, mirándolo con los bazos cruzados como si estuviera esperando una muy buena explicación. Ella no respondió, pero estaba claro que lo escuchaba con atención. Kaien se pasó la mano por el cabello, si, sabía que se merecía un gran regaño de su parte. Alzo la mirada hacia los ojos de la muchacha. Era tan hermosa, inclusive con ese gesto de clara molestia.

-¿¡Y bien!.-Preguntó ella al ver que Kaien se había quedado mirándola como idiota.

Él sonrió de lado, era imposible resistirse a mirarla de esa manera cuando todo en ella le fascinaba. Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia ella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con el corsé?.-Pregunto esbozando una sonrisa. Rukia alzo una ceja, después suspiro.

-Ay Kaien.- Se dio la vuelta y acepto la ayuda del pelinegro.

…

Era una completa idiotez, allí seguía el, afuera de la casa, recargado en la puerta trasera, esperando a que su hermano se dignara a decirle donde iba a dormir, ya había pasado un buen rato y el imbécil ese no salía, aunque de cierta manera era mejor, por que sentía que tenia la obligación de disculparse por… "aquel incidente" Se sonrojo al recordar a la chica desnudándose, ¡Ahh! ¿¡Porque tuvo que pasar de esa forma! Se golpeaba la frente con las palmas, era tan idiota, debió haberle dicho desde el instante en que ella entro que el no era Kaien. ¡Cuanto se hubiera ahorrado! Ahora su hermano iba a pensar que había sido a propósito eso de haber visto a su mujer…"¿A su mujer?". Era raro… porque hasta donde recordaba, Orihime le había dicho que su hermano mantenía una relación con una de las chicas de allí… lo primero que pensó fue ¿Porque tener una relación con… con una mujer de ese tipo?, segundo, ¿Porque ella seguía siendo "eso" si Kaien la podía mantener? Y tercera "¿Quien querría tener una relación con el dueño de un burdel? Esas eran sus dudas, y por otra parte había tenido sus indagaciones como por ejemplo: que tenia que tratarse de una mujer que por lo menos tuviera la misma edad de Kaien, pero…¿ella?, Ella se veía mucho, mucho mas chica que él, por eso le había sorprendido que no luciera exactamente como alguien mayor y mucho mas le había sorprendido que ella lo hubiera llamado Niño, ¡Niño!... ¿Irónico no? ¡Si la niña era ella!

La perilla de la puerta giro, e Ichigo se aparto, y entonces con el suave roce de la luz nocturna, aquella piel blanca que salía de la oscuridad parecía brillar incluso más que la de la mismísima luna. La muchacha salió, tapada con una bata blanca que Ichigo reconoció, aunque la hubiera visto en la oscuridad. Ella lo miro sin ningún gesto en especial, en sus manos sostenía un cigarrillo, al cual le dio una calada, para después ir a sentarse sobre el corte de un tronco, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba él.

Bueno, eso era incomodo, y es que el único acompañante de ambos jóvenes era el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles. Ichigo se debatía internamente, irse o quedarse allí, pedir una disculpa o esperar una, hablar o quedarse callado, mirarla o no mirarla. Vaya, que difícil le resultaba llevarse con esa mujer, aun sin haberle dirigido un par de palabras decentes, porque bueno, lo de hace rato habían sido gritos. Volteo a verla con disimulo, tenia las piernas cruzadas, y sobre su rodilla recargaba el brazo con el que sostenía el cigarrillo, miraba a la nada con un gesto de suma concentración. A el le pareció cómico, esa niña tenia que dejar de comportarse como un adulto, se veía totalmente ridícula.

Rukia repasaba mentalmente la escena, Kaien la había besado después de ayudarla a desnudarse, había quedado claro lo que el buscaba cuando acaricio uno de sus senos, pero ella se lo había aclarado desde un principio, "No regalo mi cuerpo" esa siempre había sido su frase, jamás volvería a tener sexo con un hombre si no había dinero de por medio, por que para eso servia el cuerpo, por lo menos el suyo, si alguien debía sacarle provecho seria ella, no otra persona y eso también aplicaba para Kaien. Ella no era la mujer de alguien, era la mujer de nadie. Miro el cigarrillo en su mano, este se había consumido casi por completo, ella sonrío, tonta, era el ultimo de los buenos que había podido quitarle al idiota de Aizen. Se levanto y lo tiro, pisándolo antes de echarse a andar de nuevo hacia la casa, pero antes...

-Oye- Le hablo a Ichigo, que al notar que la muchacha le hablaba, se tenso. Seguro le daría una bofetada o alguna cosa típica de una mujer en venganza por un hecho de esa magnitud, pero no, no fue así.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí afuera?-Le pregunto con los brazos en la cadera. Hasta ese momento Ichigo la pudo escuchar y ver con total claridad, hablaba de una forma brusca y su voz era un tanto grave, aunque sin duda con ciertas notas femeninas, era realmente pequeña, y su cuerpo estaba perfectamente equilibrado a su estatura, y ya que tenia las manos en la cadera podía notar el ancho de esta, mas arriba, el cinto que sujetaba la bata contorneaba a la perfección su estrecha cintura, y... No pudo evitar ver ese pequeño detalle, los senos de la muchacha reaccionando al frío de la noche, sus senos que aunque pequeños, tenían una forma perfecta bajo la tela... Los brazos de Rukia taparon la zona que Ichigo observaba con detenimiento. ¡Mierda! ¿Que había estado haciendo?

-¿Pervertido ah?.- Le dijo ella al ver como el chico se había perdido durante unos segundos viéndole los pechos. Ichigo volvió a sentir el ardor en la cara.

-¡Cla... Claro que no!.- Se defendió el, que de alguna manera se le habían trabado las palabras por un instante en la boca.

-¿Entonces por que me miras de esa forma?- Le pregunto ella mostrando enojo, aunque por dentro se burlaba, le resultaba estúpido su comportamiento.

-¿YO? ¡N…no te miro de ninguna forma!

-A-ja

-¡Que no!

-Mmm, parece que tenemos un pervertido en nuestra casa, ¿Que dirán las chicas de eso?.- Ella se estaba divirtiendo viendo como el chico deformaba el rostro con angustia. Ichigo en seguida pensó en Rangiku, ¡Dios! ¿Pero que idiotez acababa de hacer? ¡Seguro que ahora seria la comidilla de aquella mujer una semana mas!, Entonces reacciono, el no había hecho nada malo, la que ahora se encontraba enseñando de mas era esa enana mandona, entonces decidió contestarle, ¡Oh si, ya la haría tragarse sus palabras!

-¡Pues si yo soy un pervertido, tu eres una exhibicionista!

Rukia que seguía burlándose en su fuero interno, se paralizó ante el comentario, la había tomado por sorpresa y no le había hecho nada de gracia.

-¿A quien le llamas exhibicionista, maldito imbécil?.- Y ya había empezado a enojarse.

-¿Quien es la que anda con una bata en medio de la noche y con este frío?.-No iba a dejar que ella le ganara.

-Ah! ¿Y quien es el idiota que anda mirando a una chica desnudarse y no dice nada?

-A… -Ichigo no supo que contestar, Rukia había anotado un acierto.

-Me parece que nos estamos entendiendo.-Le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios. Ichigo la miro feo. –Y entonces me supongo que quieres dormir aquí afuera, bueno, nos vemos.- Rukia camino hacia la puerta, Ichigo en un impulso la detuvo por el brazo.

-Espera.- Le dijo, Rukia lo miro con fastidio.

-Óyeme idiota, ¿Quien te crees?.-Rezongó, soltándose del agarre.

A Ichigo le sorprendió su reacción, ahora si parecía enojada, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Era bipolar o que?

-Lo siento.- ¿Era correcto disculparse?.- ¿Podrías decirme donde voy a dormir?.- El pelinaranja cambio el tono de voz a uno más amable, a la chica se le retorció el hígado con tan mala actuación.

-Mmmm… No.- Dijo para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara, el ruido del cerrojo y el seguro del picaporte dejó a Ichigo sin habla. ¿La maldita esa le había cerrado la puerta? "Hija de….

Cuando Rukia entro al cuarto Kaien ya estaba dormido. Se quito la bata y se metió en la cama. En el casi silencio de la noche se escucho la campana de la entrada, Rukia esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Definitivamente se iba a divertir mucho molestando a ese niño.

...

Ichigo acababa de entrar al comedor arrastrando los pies, le dolía todo el cuerpo y es que gracias a que el estúpido de su hermano jamás se digno a decirle donde iba a dormir tuvo que hacerlo en el sillón que se encontraba en el despacho y sin cobijas. Pero eso no era todo! Tuvo que pasarse un enorme rato ayudando a Ikakku y Yumichika a limpiar la taberna, por haber bajado este último a abrirle la puerta, fácil había dormido solo unas cuatro horas. Todo por culpa de Rukia que lo había dejado afuera. Esa mujer definitivamente caía de su gracia.

-¡Mocoso! Buenos días!, ¿Como dormiste?.- Por sobre el hombro de Isane, Rangiku le echo una ojeada al muchacho que para nada tenia buena pinta. Parecía zombie.

Ichigo gruño a modo de respuesta.

-Ya veo- Dijo la castaña, como si eso hubiera sido la explicación mas clara del mundo.

-¡ITSIGO!.- Una reluciente y grande cabellera verde callo sobre los hombros del pelinaranja, al igual que dos enormes "cosas" y una chica sobre su espalda, casi da contra el piso de lleno.-¿Que te pasa Itsigo? por que tienes tan mala cara?- La inconfundible y molesta voz de Nelliel retumbo en los oídos de Ichigo, por la cercanía. Esa no era precisamente la mañana mas tranquila que había tenido desde que llego.

-¡Nelliel bajate!-Ichigo no podía respirar por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie con tremendo cuerpo sobre él. La muchacha obedeció, para después tomarle las mejillas y depositar en cada una de ellas un beso. Rangiku no se sorprendía de tal escena, Nelliel siempre trataba de hacerlo sonrojar, y de cierta manera ya le era aburrido a la castaña.

Cuando todos estuvieron por fin sentados comenzaron a desayunar. Ichigo debía apresurarse o llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

-Buenos días.- Rukia entraba como todas las mañanas, bien arreglada y con ese carácter frío que le iba bastante bien. Ichigo casi se atraganta con la comida que tenia en la boca al escuchar su voz. Esa maldita se las iba a pagar.

-Buenos días- Todos le contestaron el saludo, todos menos él.

Rukia tomo su asiento entre Orihime y Rangiku, justo frente a Ichigo, que no la había dejado ver con mala cara desde que apareció en su campo visual. A ella parecía no importarle que el anaranjadito la estuviera acuchillando con la mirada, era demasiado inmune a los comportamientos infantiles.

Orihime se percato del comportamiento de su amigo, recordando el incidente de ayer con Ikkaku, probablemente solo se había enojado por que en si no conocía a la muchacha que iba a defender, ¡Por eso los iba a presentar!

-Oye Rukia-san, te quiero presentar a Ichigo, es el hijo del jefe.- Dijo con alegría señalando al susodicho.

Rukia siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, el silencio incomodaba hasta a los grillos que no hicieron acto de presencia. Eso molesto muchísimo mas a Ichigo, ¿Que? ¿Ahora hasta iba a ignorar a Orihime?

-No te preocupes Inoue, ella...

-No te preocupes Inoue, ya lo conozco. Ayer tuve un encuentro demasiado intimo con el.

A Ichigo se le fueron las palabras a la mitad de la oración, y sin duda casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando ella termino la suya. ¿QUEEE?

Pero no fue el único, todos los presentes reaccionaron con sorpresa, ahogándose con la comida, escupiéndola de vuelta al plato, tosiendo, o simplemente quedándose paralizados

Solo Rukia se mantenía tranquila, comiendo su sopa y saboreando la reacción del pelinaranja, Rangiku que parecía haber recuperado totalmente el aliento después de casi tragarse la cuchara hablo primero.

-¿De que demonios hablas Kia?

Nelliel comenzó a chillar.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque todos los buenos se van con Rukia?.-Pataleaba bajo la mesa.

Rukia ignoro la idiotez de Nell.

-Oh, si quieres saber pregúntale a el. ¿No Ichigo?- Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena, Ichigo no terminaba de creérselo. ¡Esa mujer quería arruinarle la _arruinada_ vida!

-¡No lo puedo creer!-Rangiku sabía que Rukia no era capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como acostarse con el hermano de su pareja ¿Pareja? Bueno, ese no era el chiste, sino que Ichigo no lo había negado, al contrario pareció haberlo aceptado al enojarse por el comentario, algo había pasado entre esos dos. "Ichigo y Rukia, una combinación realmente interesante"-Ichigo, ¿Entonces ya te hiciste hombre?

El semblante rojo de Ichigo fue lo último que vieron desaparecer por las escaleras, el pelinaranja salio como alma que lleva el diablo, ese no era su día! ¡No lo era!

¿Y saben? Lo mejor es que apenas estaba comenzando.

**. . .**

* * *

><p>Por fin! Uff!, siento que paso un buen de tiempo… D: bueno, respondo reviews, es posible que por el tiempo y las historias no pueda hacerlo en el prox cap, pero si tienen alguna duda me dicen y esas si se las contesto :D en un mensaje.<p>

**Karichela**: Sabes? No lo había pensado! pero ahora que lo mencionas creo que si lo haré! xDD hahahaha, y es que Keigo es tan idiota y a Mizuiro le gustan las grandotas no! hahaha genial! Gracias por la idea! Ya pronto los veras haciendo de las suyas xDD.

**ShinigamiDark89**: Tienes razon con lo de Tousen! xD

Y pues esta bien solo porque lo has recomendado veré el relleno xD que no me llamó la atención porque siento que la Nozomi esa le quita protagonismo a mi Rukia D: WTF? XD y eso no es de las peores cosas, si te digo ke EN MI VIDA E VISTO LA PRIMERA PELÍCULA DE BLEACH? (Si, pena mil) Y eso porke mi amiga Pyon (De cariño, ella me dice Chappy xD) Que por cierto es anti-IchiRuki! (Y le dedique la historia a ella xDDD) porque es 100000% KaiRuki y AshiRuki (Sii, que ironía! xD) me dijo: Me cae bien Senna (Aunque Pyon ama y reteama a Rukia por sobre Toooodas las cosas) y yo: ahh... Y ella: pero no es todo, Se ve que Ichigo hace a un lado a Rukia y le pone mas atención a ella. Y yo: ((((；ﾟДﾟ))))))) QUEEEEEE! Película vetada por mi! x( ke infantilada la mía no? Aunque igual y mi amiga me timo! (Podrías aclarármelo xd) Hahaha xDD/ también por eso mismo Ooooodio a Riruka! Siento que es tan similar a Rukia, hasta el cuerpo lo tiene delgado pequeño y ... Plano xD en cuanto a Orihime... Mmm pues no me cae tan mal xD Y mas porke la relación Ichigo-Orihime namas no a avanzado Para nada muajajaja xD! Aunque por otro lado soy una fangirl tan loka/obsesionada/traumada/mal de la cabeza! que ODIO al IchiHime! Y a veces hasta a sus fans D: (Si, maldición! Odiar no es bonito!) Ke no inventen! Si yo creo a veces que el IchiRuki es medio imposible, siendo "mas que amigos, menos que amantes" No me imagino como el bando IchiHimista puede pensar que su "Culto" (Brujería! xD) es posible! Osea! Dx eso me pone de malas! xD ok! Ok! Perdona! xD esto en vez de ser una contestación al Review es como un cuarto capitulo xD hahaha. Perdon por extenderme! （笑）- significa risas xD

**Gzn:** Bueno, solo puedo decir que la familia de Rukia esta en Japón y como dice en el Summary ella es de familia noble, y esta en Inglaterra por una crueldad del destino u_u que es básicamente parte del Secreto.

**May Hudson:** xD si, maldita oscuridad! Pero bien que le gusto al anaranjadito! hahaha. Y en cuanto al UlquiHime, la vdd no tenia contemplado meter a Ulquiorra en esta historia, pensé en Uryuu como pareja de la hime, porke cómo te habrás dado cuenta a Orihime no le gusta Ichigo, y no planeo que le guste, por lo menos no en este fic. Ya que quiero dejar ese clicheado asunto a un lado en esta historia. Aunque ya lo use en otra xD Eso ya es de cajón para los fic's no? xD Pero ok, veré como adaptar a Ulquiorra :)

**FATUA:** Si, si es historia original, ¡Muchas gracias! Créeme, me estoy esforzando mucho en esta historia, ya que tiene a mi consideración una trama profunda, pues el secreto de Rukia es parte de su pasado y hasta hoy en día. Tiene un pasado, feo pero así debe ser. Y bueno, en eso de Gin tienes mucha, mucha razón, el suele ser cruel y malo sin utilizar palabras groseras, pero de alguna bizarra manera me agrada que a Rukia le digan Zorra xD WTF? Porque a ella no le importa, claro, en lo más mínimo. Además de que no encontré palabras dignas para Gin, es demasiado complejo ese hombre no? :/ ah! Y yo AMO el KaiRuki xD pero aun no le perdono a Kaien el hecho de que haya amado a otra que fuera mi morenita u.u Gracias por el Review, espero seguir leyéndote por aki :)

**Kuchiki Hanako**: ¡No al contrario! Muchas gracias a ti por leer mi historia :) y realmente espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, si algún día piensas que me falla algo no dudes en decirlo, la historia es para ustedes y por eso mismo busco que les guste x) y ke les siga gustando claro! :3

**Iana Walker:** ¡Muchas gracias y Claro que seguiré actualizando, es una historia a la que le e puesto demasiado esfuerzo (y cerebro xD) por ser de trama larga, y claro por ser mega fan del IchiRuki :D por eso mientras haya reviews que contestar y ánimos de su parte créeme que no dejare de actualizar! :3 bueno... Cuando se acabe el fic ya no habrá mas no? xDD

**Akemi227-chan**: Hola! Bueno, pues esa es la idea principal, hacer que mis lectores queden satisfechos con lo que leen, y claro yo con lo que me comentan! xD ojala todos los siguientes capítulos también te vayan gustando, porque créeme que esto se va a poner mucho, mucho mejor!

**rouga18:** Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado esto que llevo de la historia, a veces siento que los capítulos son largos y de repente me frustro un poco porque pienso, "Les aburrirá si son largos?" pero bueno, por el momento veo que si tiene aceptación :) porfa no dejes de decirme qué te gusto de la historia, eso me hace querer mejorar!

**Candi-chan:** No te preocupes por eso, de hecho a mi me pasa igual de seguido, xD maldita internee'! O mas bien yo ke soy una ladrona! ((((；ﾟДﾟ))))))) dije mucho! Lo siento vecino! xD hahaha. Y bueno las caritas se las debo a mi aparatito del demonio. Y te digo, en el face todos se la pasan diciendo que no le encuentran forma a mis caritas y ke soy rara. Eso me pone triste U_U xDD

**Nany Kuchiki:** Hola! xD dios yo soy igual, que me callen porque parezco ancianita contando historias de mi vida siempre desviándome del tema! (Si no me crees lee el Review que le conteste a DarkShinigami89 [por cierto abuelitos los amo!]) xD pues ya has visto en este capitulo como empieza su relación solo con el titulo me imagino te diste a la idea xD es que amo tanto a esos dos y la forma en la que se tratan que muchas cosas pasan por mi cerebro como tu dices retorcido hahaha, y me encanta la forma sarcástica de Rukia y bueno, ichi es un inexperto en el tema, así que le voy a sacar provecho a esa "Inocencia" xDD Que… ¿será inocente nuestro anaranjadito-kun? Kien sabe! xDD Pero yo creo ke nooo! x) Oh! La tortura de las cosquillas me mató xDD

…

* * *

><p><strong>OOOh! Matenme! xDD Un review? OuO y me dicen que les gusto o no del capitulo xD<strong>

**Saludos!**

**P.D. Prometo actualizar mas rápido :D oh! Kaien y Rukia no se acostaron en este capitulo, ella no se lo permite, pobre kaien U.U**


End file.
